young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirisvala az Ranwynn
Kirisvala az Ranwynn is one of the current members of the Young Bloods. A Hadrian from the planet Adai, she became estranged with her family clan and fled her homeworld for Earth, where her path met that of the Young Bloods. Biography Pre-Young Bloods Kirisvala was born to the Ranwynn, the clan of the mountain sages, the single most important family in the nation that was ruled from Annriven, and one of the most important for the Hadrian race as a whole as well, due to their status as rulers of one of the strongest nations in Adai and as descendants of the legendary Morvathal. Kiris was the second of the two daughters of Teltesser, who was himself the son of the sage who ruled Annriven and represented it in the Watcher Council at the time; due to all of this, it seemed as if she was destined to become an important member of the Hadrian ruling class as well. Since she was very young, Teltesser spent every effort in giving her a good education, making sure that she knew of the Hadrians' history, their customs, their worship of the Goddess and other such matters. Alongside this, she learned the art that the Ranwynn were best known for, the art of using their voice to sing spellsongs of great power. As her instruction progressed, it became evident that she was a prodigy, able to learn several spellsongs in a relatively short time. She was praised and loved for this, and all was well for Kiris and her family. But one day when she was ten years old, her grandfather died. Naturally, there was much deliberation to be had regarding who would succeed him in ruling Annriven and working with the Watcher Council, and eventually, Kirisvala's uncle was chosen. However, her uncle, despite having put up a facade of kindness up until then, was in fact a wicked man, conspiring to take down the other members of the council and seizing their territory, in order to make the Ranwynn the rulers of all of Adai. As he was the head of the family, his power was considerable, and he forced the other members of the family to cooperate with him. This had various consequences on Kiris' family: first of all, her sister, who had grown estranged with the rest of the family due to her refusal to learn spellsinging and her decision to practice melee combat instead, finally decided to abandon the mountains and head to the neighboring nation to train with the warlike Taratel. In addition, while she did not want to have any part in her uncle's schemes, she had quite an interest in her due to her prowess, and her father seemed to be one of her uncle's supporters, meaning that she was alone. Her estrangement with her family grew throughout the next five years until one day she, too, decided to simply run away. Fortunately for her, she knew exactly where to go in order to avoid being found by her family: through the portal that led to New Adai. There, she was granted asylum by her fellow Hadrians after learning of her plight, and lived with them for a year, learning much about humans and their culture despite being in a Hadrian colony thanks to the media and the many humans that decided to live there with the Hadrians. Recently, her caretakers gave her a trip to San Diego, and there is where she currently is, exploring the humans' own habitat for the first time. Young Blood Tenure Powers and abilities Unlike most other members of the Young Bloods, Kirisvala was born with natural powers thanks to her Hadrian heritage as well training in their native magic. * Hadrian Physiology: Kirisvala has all the abilities detailed in the Hadrian race * Song of Sanctuary: With this spellsong, Kirisvala can create a defensive barrier around herself or another being. The aura can deflect any sort of attack, thus protecting those inside, but it is very costly for the caster to keep it up, in terms of energy. The larger the aura is, the more difficult it is to create and maintain. * Rhapsody of Ruin: This spellsong allows Kirisvala to generate and control powerful white flames. Her white fire, while stronger than a normal flame, is largely subject to the same limits: it cannot exist in a vacuum, water will eventually extinguish it, fire-resistant materials will slow its spread and beings with immunity to fire will remain unaffected. * Chorus of Crystal: Through the Chorus of Crystal, Kirisvala is able to create and control crystals and crystal formations. This includes but is not limited to crude weapons and full body armor. * Waltz of Wandering: A minor yet versatile spellsong, the Waltz can be used to quickly transport a number of people over a distance, or to either gain access to an area or bar access from it. Waltz of Wandering requires pre-existing structures adequate to her purpose (a door she can open or close, for instance). * Sonic Roar: The most basic application of the Hadrian roar, and the only one Kirisvala can use. By exploiting the power of her voice, she can let out a roar which can disorient enemies and cause the earth to tremble. In-game stats The stats below are from the Young Bloods RPG version 0.3. Starting information Unlocked in: Wonder Island Level: 1 Starting stats (unmodified): * Health: 450 * Energy: 100 * Attack: 19 * Defense: 19 * Special Attack: 18 * Special Defense: 15 * Speed: 27 * Luck: 27 Starting equipment: Bone Claws Claws native to Hadrians and Dra'Quinni. * Type: Weapon (Claw) * Effect: +10 Attack, allows user to strike twice Casual Clothes Very lightweight clothes. * Type: Bodywear * Effect: +1 Defense Skills Sonic Roar A powerful roar which strikes all enemies. Targets the enemy's Defense, rather than Sp. Def. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Special Attack * Cost: 12 Energy * Damage: 100 + Sp.Atk*3 - Enemy Def*3 * Element: Physical * Accuracy: 90% * Additional effect: None Song of Sanctuary A Hadrian spellsong which summons a defensive barrier for 5 turns. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Status * Cost: 25 Energy * Effect: Increase Defense and Special Defense of all allies by 2 stages for 5 turns. Rhapsody of Ruin A Hadrian spellsong which summons powerful white flames. * Learned at: Level 1 * Type: Special Attack * Cost: 8 Energy * Damage: 100 + Sp.Atk*4 - Enemy Sp.Def*4 * Element: Fire * Accuracy: 90% * Additional effect: None Bite Bite and gnaw at the enemy with enough force to cause damage or even rip out flesh. * Learned at: Level 3 * Type: Physical Attack * Cost: 10 Stamina * Damage: Atk*6 - Enemy Def*3 * Element: Physical * Accuracy: 100% * Additional effect: None Claw Dance A heavy barrage of slashing attacks against one opponent. * Learned at: Level 5 * Type: Physical Attack * Cost: 30 Stamina * Damage: Atk*12 * Element: None * Accuracy: 100% * Additional effect: Strikes twice. Overview Kiris is a very powerful jack of all trades, capable of dealing high damage both on the physical and special side of the spectrum, has the capacity to take at least a few hits if necessary, and is equipped with one of the best status skills in the game in the form of Song of Sanctuary. Even running out of Energy isn't a stop to her, as with Claws, even her basic attacks deal enough damage to keep her as a contender in battle. One of the strongest characters in the roster for sure. Trivia * Kirisvala has appeared in several one-shots and is the main character of one non-canon one - Just Kiris * She poses an average Australian accent. * She is incredibly fond of eating meat of all kinds. * Kiris is often designated as the team's "cinnamon bun" or "heart" due to her incredibly kind and friendly nature to the entire team.